The Unknown Daughter
by experiment78
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter? Sirius knows, Remus knows, Dumbledore knows, that's it. She doesn't even know. Can she get through Snivillus, Potter, and all seven Weasleys?
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever had one of those dreams? That remind you of your past? Your mother, who is long dead, your father, who you never knew? Your step-father, who abuses you?_ I put my head in my hands. _Tap-tap-tap._ I opened the window. A dark black owl with beautiful emerald eyes flew in. It flew in to my step-fathers room. _Scratch-scratch._

My father opened the door and grabbed the envelope. He swatted the bird away. The owl flew out the window, away in to the night. He looked towards me. "What have I told you about letting animals in this house?" he yelled. "But, father, I-" I began. "No. I will NOT have that- that nuisance in my house!" He grabbed his bat. He swung, and if I ducked, he would come at me with twice the force. I just stood there and took the blows, then collapsed on the floor. He did not stop, though. Crack! I screamed and one of the neighbors came running. He opened the door and saw the bloody bat. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" my father yelled. The man stood his ground.

The man had light brown hair with a few flecks of grey and green eyes that stood out against the darkness. He was tall and slender, easily taller than my step-father. My step-father easily outweighed him, though. I felt my step-father pick up the bat again and hit my leg. Crack! I took a deep, calming breath in and tried not to scream. He swung it at me, and I felt a pain in my lower back. I couldn't hold it in. The man scowled. I felt another blow, this time to my head, and I blacked out.

***Time skip***

My first thought when I woke up: this is not my room. I was in a room with red, fluffy down pillows and a thick red comforter. My step-father would never let me have anything this good. I opened my eyes and immediately my head pounded. I winced and lied back down. I heard the door creak open.

"Hello," a mans voice kindly said. I peeked my eyes open. I saw the man that saw my being abused… I looked at him and my expression must have said it all. The man scowled. "What happened to my step-father?" I asked.

"He got arrested," the man told me. I smiled and almost jumped for joy. "My name is Remus Lupin." I extended my hand. "Ivory McKinnon." He shook it. "What is your real name?" "Ivory Black…" Remus nodded and muttered, "So that's what he was talking about…" I looked confused. I tried to move my leg and I found out, much to my surprise, that I could. I looked at it, and I saw a large purple area, but with no pain. "A pain potion is what we used for it." I looked at him, then snorted. "Potion?" "Yes, potion. Read this, and you will see what I mean." He handed me the letter that was attached to the owl.

**Ivory Black**

**Smallest bedroom, Fifth floor**

**309 Wardall Drive**

**London, England**

I opened it.

**Headmaster Albus Dumbldore**

** (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Convent of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Please find enclosed the list of all of the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than August 1st. We hope that you plan on coming.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

I stared in shock. I got out the other paper.

**Uniform:**

**Three sets of plain workrobes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all first years should wear name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS:**

**All students should have a copy of one of the following:**

**Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 Miranda Goshwauk (A/N I may have speeled it wrong. Please leave me a review saying if I did.)**

**A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Albert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Danhold Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyisillda Spuse**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Aresuis Jagger**

**Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quintus Tremble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT:**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

I looked at Remus with a confused look written across my features. "It's not a joke." I smiled widely. I now know why, when I get angry, vases fly across the room, and fires roar higher and hotter than before. "Do you have any family you can like with?" I shook my head. "Well, then. Welcome to your new home. If you want to stay, that is." I smiled and jumped out of the bed. "Really? I can stay?" "If you want." I smiled to myself. _First, my father got put in jail. Second, I got accepted to a wizarding school. Could this day get any better?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ivory P.O.V**  
>I woke up and looked around. The first thing I saw was a table and a tray full of food. The tray had three strips of bacon, two eggs, three pancakes, four pieces of toast, a stick of butter, two sausages, a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk. "All for me?" I asked. "Apparently so." I timidly reached for the fork.<p>

"It doesn't bite." I snatched my hand back. "Sorry if I frightened you. All that is for you. If you can't eat it all, it's okay." I looked up toward the doorway. Remus Lupin was standing there. He looked from me to the table and nodded. I reached for the fork again. I grabbed it and looked at the sausage. "It's all for you." "I'm sorry… I've just never had this big of a breakfast before." I stabbed the sausage and took a bite. My taste buds exploded. Before I knew what I was doing, I ate all of the food and drank the milk. "Hungry, eh?" I nodded.

I stood up and grabbed the plate. "I'll do that." Remus lifted his wand and levitated the plates in to the sink. "Today is August 22nd. You have to get your things. Do you have a key?" I looked at him. "I guess not." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a tiny golden key. "Like this? I had to keep it hidden. My mother gave it to me." He nodded. "What vault number is on there?" I looked and, in miniature writing, I saw 877. "Vault number 877." "Well, then. When do you want to go to Gringotts?" I looked at him. Then I looked at my cloths. They were all bloody and torn. "Come here. I think I have something you can wear."

I followed him in to the spare closet. "My friends, Lily and James Potter, thought that they were going to have a girl and bought a lot of clothes for girls. Even teenage girls clothes." I looked shocked. He opened the closet, and I saw a lot of clothes. Pink, purple, orange, red, even green. I looked at all of them. "Go ahead. Pick whichever ones you want." He walked out of the room. I looked around.

I finally decided on a light blue pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt with a gold trim. I walked downstairs. "You ready?" I nodded. "Hold on to my arm. Now, you might get sick. Try to hold in your breakfast." I held on to his arm. I had no idea what I was in for.

**Fred's P.O.V:**  
>"Mum's coming!" I told my twin, George. "It's time to go to Diagon Alley. You two, get down here!" George and I froze in our tracks. "Merlin, why is Ronald's hair blue?" She looked straight at us. "Fred, George, did you have anything to do with this?" "No, mum ," we both answered in unison. "Don't try to fool me. Minerva wrote to me last year." Yep. George and I are second years. "Come down here." George and I walked down the stairs. "Get your jackets on." We got our jackets on. "Go to Diagon Alley." We both grabbed a handful of powder and shouted 'DIAGON ALLEY!'.<p>

We popped out of the fireplace at Gringotts. I looked left and George looked right. I saw one of my dad's old friends, Remus Lupin. Standing beside a girl with his hand on her shoulder, like a father. Like ours does to Ginny. The girl looked like a first year, with waist-length curly black hair and a scrawny frame. She was pretty, with her dark brown eyes. But she looked like she was going to be sick. George, like the prat he is, marched straight up to her an tapped her shoulder. "Really, Georgie?" So, being the good brother I am, followed him.

**Ivory's P.O.V:**

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a tall, lanky boy with red hair, brown eyes, and a lot of freckles. I looked behind him and saw another boy who looked just like him. "Hello," the boy that tapped me on the shoulder said. "My name is George." I looked at him, then at his twin. "And he's Fred. Mind you," he leaned in, "I am the sexy twin." "Oh, I beg to differ," Fred looked at me. "What do you think?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I think…" I started. They both leaned fore ward, listening intently. "That you are both idiots." George pouted.

"That's not very nice." I shrugged. "You never told us your name." I tweaked his nose. "That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out." They looked at each other with mischievous grins on their faces. "Oh, no…" I knew that look. I saw it almost every time I looked in a mirror.

Fred and George looked toward Remus and a redhead that looked like them, just older. And I mean emWAY /emolder. He looked around 40 with red hair and freckles.

"Fred! George! Oh, hello, Remus," the man smiled kindly. He looked at me. "And who might this be?"

"This is Ivory Black." He leaned toward the man. "Sirius Black's daughter. Her mother's deceased." The man frowned for a moment.

"My name is Arthur Weasley. And you have already met Fred and George." I shook his hand. He seemed nice enough. He called over his shoulder. "Molly! I want you to see an old friend."

A woman came over. With FIVE other kids. They all had red hair. And a lot of freckles. The woman looked at Mr. Lupin. "Hello, Remus. How have you been?"

"Mr. Lupin looked at me. "Busy, actually." I looked at the ground.

The woman, who I assumed was Mr. Weasley's wife, looked at me. "She looks too thin." Mr. Lupin, or Uncle Remus, as he told me to call him earlier, agreed. He leaned over to Mrs. Weasley.

"He was hurting her. Beating her, more like it. Last night, she was talking in her sleep. Something about 'not again'."

"Oh my. The poor girl. I hope you aren't planning on taking her back."

"No. Her father would not want that. I think you know him."

"Who is he?"

"Sirius Black."

"Her mother is deceased and her father is in Azkaban. The poor girl." Mr. Weasley said.

"The best thing we can do for her is to let her live with someone who cares." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"She can stay with me." Uncle Remus spoke up. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"And she can come over on Saturdays for tea with us!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I always wanted another daughter. A girl Ginerva can play with."

"Mum! My name is Ginny!" I covered my mouth with my hand. It was going to be an interesting year...


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: This is set when Ivory is getting on the train. Please enjoy and please review! Constructive critcism is helpful!)**

**Ivory P.O.V:**

I looked at the brick wall, thinking my Uncle Remus was crazy. _There's no way I can go through that. _I felt Uncle Remus's hand on my shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze. I closed my eyes and jogged toward the barrier.

I opened my eyes when I felt a woosh of air and voices instead of being knocked out like I thought I would be. I looked around, hoping to see some familiar faces. My eyes found a red haired bunch, and I walked over to them, my uncle close behind.

"Hello, dear. I see you got through the barrier alright."

"Ivory!" Ginny hugged my waist, smiling at my stomach. "Mum, you said she'd get fatter. She's not fatter. She still makes a toothpick look fat."

"I see that." She looked at the shirt that hung off my still skinny frame and tskd. "Dear, have you been eating all of your food?" I nodded.

"Hello, dear Ivory." I felt Ginny's arms being pried off of my waist and someone else's being put in thier place.

"Fred! Stop it." Ginny frowned at her brother. I tlooked over my shoulder and, sure enough, Fred was standing there. I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks.

"Aww. Is little Ivory blushing?" Fred whispered in my ear. I looked at the ground, hoping I wasn't really blushing that hard. "You are."

"Fred, stop it. It's about time to get on the train." Fred reluctantly let go and I got back to my luggage.

I got on the train and put my things up in the racks. I slumped in the seat, bored. "Bored already?" I looked up and saw Fred.

"Yes, I am."

"I can help you." He pulled out a deck of odd looking cards. "This is exploding snap." He taught me how to play the game.

"Fred! Lee has a tarantula!" Fred looked at me.

"I've got to go. My dear brother is calling me." I nodded and he left. I watched his retreating back and felt lonely after he left.

I stared out the window and watched the roling hills as they flew by. I rested my head against the window, feeling the train rattle under it. _Maybe a little sleep wouldn't hurt... _

**(Time skip- 8 hours)**

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, get up..." I rubbed my eyes and felt someones hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me. I looked up and saw a tarantula climbing up my arm. I froze up, not wanting to get bitten. You see, I have really bad arachnophobia. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, George and a man I assumed was Lee Jordan laughing. I stared at the tarantula, hoping it would get off. It crawled, ever so slowly, up my arm. I whimpered when the tarantula was on my shoulder.

"Look how pale she is..." George walked over after he stopped laughing. He picked up the tarantula and gave it back to Lee.

"But we just got to the fun part!" Lee complained. George shook his head.

"There's a thing called going too far." Lee looked at him.

"You've never stopped this before."

"Well, my brother has arachnophobia, and I think she does, too. If she does, then what we were doing was cruel, not funny."

"I see. I didn't think of it like that." I brought my knees up to my chest, keeping myself from shaking.

**(When they get to the castle)**

"Now, I expect all of you to not wreak havoc on your first day." McGonagall announced, looking at me, then looking away. "You will wait right here until my return." She walked away, leaving us to wait the nerve-wreaking moments.

"What are these?" I heard a voice right net to my ear. I slowly turned around, not wanting to be surprised any more than I was already.

"First years, you uncultured swine." I heard a female voice somewhere to my right.

"Duh." I heard another vioce to my left. I had to put my hand over my mouth to refrian from giggling.

"First years, getin a single file line and follow me." McGonagall was back. I was literally the very last one, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Just my luck, the Weasley twins spotted me.

"Ivory! Hey, hey Ivory!" They were waving their arms towards me and jumping around like monkeys on a sugar high, or, well, them. I raised my hand in greeting causing them to smile widely.

The Sorting Hat sang its song. Like usual, or that's what Percy tells me.

"Adyn, Keith!" Professor McGonagall called. A nervous boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked up. He sat on the stool, and after about three seconds, the Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor McGonagall read the list, from the A's to the B's.

"Black, Ivory!" A few people started muttering, "Black? Like Sirius Black? You-know-who's number one supporter?" I held my head high and my back straight, putting on a confident show.

_Hm...Very odd..._

**What?**

_Smart... yes, very smart... loyal, but only to those who deserve it... not Hufflepuff... ambitious and cunning, but not too proud..._

**Take your time.**

_Patient, too. Hm... Gryffindor or Slytherin... better be..._

**Yes?**

"Gryffindor!" I smiled to myself and took the Sorting Hat off. I whispered a quick 'thank you' and walked to the table.

Fred and George scooted apart and patted the seat between them. I sat down and they both slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Hey, pretty girl." I looked up and a boy that had light brown hair and lighter brown eyes said to me. I scowled. _This is going to be a long year..._

**(A/N: Just a key, I know it's a little late but the first ghost that talked was the Bloody Baron, the second ghost that talked was the Grey Lady and the third ghost was Nearly Headless Nick. ANd please review! Constructive critisism is helpful)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(This is when Ivory is about to get sorted. Just in George's P.O.V)**

**George's P.O.V:**

I rolled my eyes. "But George..." Fred whined. I looked at him.

"I am not making a fool of myself just to get her attention." Her, of course, was Ivory. Fred was kind of... obsessed, to say the least.

"Georgie, please."

"No..." He gave me those pleading eyes. "Fine. But only for a handsome bloke like you." He smirked. **(He's implying he thinks he's handsome, too, because they're almost mirror image XD. No one? Okay...)**

"Black, Ivory." Almost right after McGonagall said that, the muttering broke out. Fred and I ignored it, and, by the looks of it, so did she. She strode up there with confidence, putting on a calm mask that she went behind. Fred stared at her, thinking I didn't notice.

"Fred, Freddie. Snap out of it." I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He slowly blinked.

"Georgie?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I had a crush?"

**Ivory's P.O.V:**

I tried to ignore the brown haired boy, but I couldn't.

"What's your favorite quidditch team?" I pulled my hair in a curtain between us. "C'mon sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart. I don't even know your name."

"It's McLaggen. Cormac McLaggen."

"Nice use of an overused phrase."

"Thanks."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Fred smirked. "What are you smirking at, Weasley?"

"Nothing." McLaggen frowned.

**(I'm too lazy to type. The feast is over with, yada yada yada.)**

"Come along!" Percy, the prissy prefect, hollered. "Gryffindor first years this way!"

Fred mimicked him. "'Come along! Follow in my footsteps! I walk into walls and off cliffs! That's how I lost all of my brain cells!'" George and I snickered.

"What was that, brother?" Percy the prissy perfect prefect asked.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"I didn't know Percy still bossed you around." I said skeptically.

"He tells everything to mum."

"Oh." I was there once when Mrs. Weasley, or Aunt Molly, as she told me I can call her, got angry. Fred nodded sadly.

"It was scary. George and I haven't been the same..."

"Meaning," George said. "We haven't pranked anyone in front of her." Typical twins.

**(A/N: I put this here so you could have to see it! It would make me happy if you would check out the story "You Can't Have Everything" by my friend, HPletterPJform. If you don't want to type it in the search bar because you're lazy, it's in my favorites.)**

"Who are you pranking first?" I asked.

"McGonagall," the twins simultaneously said, making me raise my eyebrows. _It seems they've had this planned for a while._

"Cool."

"Wanna join?" George elbowed Fred in the ribs.

"You can't just go around asking if people if they want to join us in pranking!"

"You said I could. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wanna join?" I nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just stand there and hold this." Fred gave me an empty pink dye pack. The twins took off running, leaving me confused.

"Miss Black." I turned around to see a very angry and pink professor.

**~~~~~We're off to see the wizard!~~~~~**

I stormed in the common room. "Hey," the twins greeted me. I stormed away from them.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"You should know, Georgia!" The twins' parents was hoping for a girl, but, alas, didn't get one. He flinched, knowing that I was royally ticked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Frederica set me up! You two pranked Professor McGonagall and left me with the evidence!" I stormed upstairs.

"What is she so upset about?" Fred walked in.

"We got her in trouble."

"Ah, yes. Oops."

"We probably shouldn't have done that..." **(Anyone see what I did there? BEN DROWNED REFERENCE. Just 'cause I felt like it.)**

"No, you shouldn't have." I leaned against the staircase rail. I gave them a murderous look. They whimpered.

**~~~~~The wonderful wizard of Oz!~~~~~**

I stood in front of them, my hands on my hips, inspecting my work. You see, in return for taking the blame, the twins let me put make-up on them. What they didn't know...

"When does this makeup come off?" George whined.

"In about... a week." They both glared at me.

"What?! We said removable make-up!"

"It is removable." I smirked and they both glared at me.

...it won't come off. I made it myself. You need a special soap to get it off.

"I see the wheels in you head turning. What did you do?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"That make-up can only be removed by a special soap. I'm the only one that has it." They both shot me murderous looks. That's the moment Percy walked in...

"What happened here?" he demanded.

"Ivory put make-up on us in return for taking the blame."

"She's innocent?" McGonagall stood in the portrait hole. She walked over to me. "You are excused from detention. You two." She looked at the twins. "Will be cleaning the dungeons right after dinner." They started to whine.

"But professor..."

"No buts. Tomorrow night at 6:00. Be there." _Or else... _She implied. _Or else something worse will happen._

"Yes professor." Apparently they sensed it too.

"Oh, and Ivory? Good job. I'm pretty sure no amount of make-up could make that-" she points to Fred and George's faces "pretty, but you made them bearable to look at." She smirked at the look on the twins' faces as it slowly went from confusion to anger.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I hope you learned your lesson." And, with that, she walked down the staircase like a boss.

"Old lady's lost her mind..." I heard Fred mutter. George nodded.

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you can forgive my not-so-scheduley schedule. (I made that up) I hope you all like this chapter. See ya! And, if you could tell me how to make this better, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
